Meris
Category:AllianceCategory:HumanCategory:RogueCategory:Council of the Eye Vitals Full Name: Meris (her given surname changes as often as the weather) Title: ~The Queen of Swords~, Reversed Race: Human Class: Rogue (though she’s forgotten most of her old tricks due to disuse) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Profession: Information gathering, disinformation dissemination, counseling Birthdate: October 30, 595 (25 years old) Surface Appearance Sex: Female Hair: Dark auburn Eyes: Two, both hazel in color Height: 4'11" Weight: 90 pounds soaking wet Stature: Slight, waifish, very limber and dexterous. But quite klutzy when nervous! Markings: Missing left index finger Errata Affiliations: The Grey Lodge, Council of the Eye (rumored), Storytelling Circle 3 Words to Describe: Philosophical, secretive, seething Overriding Emotions: Fear, wonder, anger, denial Current obsessions: Freedom, survival, knowledge (all at any cost) Qualities she finds attractive: Intelligence, power, tragedy, wit, mania Dislikes: Paladins, boot-lickers, casanovas, illiterates Public Persona If Meris had a "business card" it would probably read: She sees herself as performing the sacred duty of bringing "elucidation" to "disillusioned arcanists", by teaching others the truth about the inherent flaws of existence. With the backing of an extensive network of miscreants and mercenaries, she offers "solutions" to problems - whatever the cost. Despite finding herself almost exclusively in the company of wizards, she has no intrinsic magical abilities to speak of (something she has always lamented). Personal spellcasting has a rather adverse reaction on her constitution. On Thursday evenings, she hosts the storytelling social in Redridge, having taken over for the founder, the itinerant and enigmatic Ingarath Malforgen. Known History Anyone who has been part of the Stormwind rumor mill for any length of time knows by now that Meris is probably not the name the lady was born with – but it might as well be her name now. She’s not very forthcoming about her past - she just claims to hail from Menethil. Meris isn’t an only child, but no one knows where her brother Laramon is now (most don’t even realize she has one). Quirks Meris is highly paranoid, jumpy, and suspicious by nature. Some of this is warranted, but most of it brought on by the arbitrariness and violence of her companions. Think of a mouse that has been randomly zapped in its cage once too often. She generally loathes displays of politeness, chivalry, and flattery – seeing them as dishonest displays of artifice. There are very few people that earn her respect, and even less whom she actually "likes". This makes her loyal and empathetic (to a point!) only to those within her circle, but detached towards the misfortunes of anyone else. But she still considers herself an altruist, because as far as the "big picture" is concerned, pain experienced during our mortal existence is irrelevant. There's a bit of a dichotomy here in that she detests overt displays of control (especially over women), but is herself rather submissive and under the sway of certain individuals. Anyone attempting to point this out though, is treated to a barrage of hostility and rationalization. And denial could practically be her middle name. Quotes Everyone has an agenda, whether they know it or not. People are rarely who they say they are, or even who they think they are. No one can really be trusted, and certainly not your own instincts. "Reality" and the physical world is a farce, a veil covering the truth. Insanity is as meaninglessly subjective and constraining a label as morality. Until one realizes they are truly a pawn, they will not be able to start reshaping the world. Ask me tomorrow, and I’ll tell you no lies. Private Life Although it remains an underground organization, Meris works as a diplomat for the Council of the Eye, often acting as the chief recruiter. She holds a post as one of their officers and is an architect of their mystical structure and hierarchy. While still suffering from occasional mental lapses, she holds an important role as one of the only "sane" members of the group, and thus the least likely to fall prey to arcane intrusions and long-term nervous breakdowns. Links Internal Links *Council of the Eye *Associated Wiki articles on the Council *Character Artwork *Vignettes from the Caustic Dreamer - Meris’ regularly updated (but perpetually outdated) in-character journal External Links *The Council of the Eye - Official guild website *Vignettes from the Caustic Dreamer - LiveJournal IC diary